Britain's hero
by hetalia13canada
Summary: when walking back from a world meeting, britain is almost run over, but he's saved by a certain blonde. rated t since im parinoid. just romance cuz i dunt know wut the other one would be...
1. Chapter 1

**Britain POV**

The meeting was finally coming to an end. _Someone_ had let _Poland_ of all people talk. He finishes up his speech on how fashion can change the world and something about pink.

When he finally finishes, I try to get out of there as soon as possible. I do not want to deal with these people anymore. Unfortunately, America catches up with me before long.

"Britain, can I ask you something?"

"You just have, but what is it?" I ask him while walking.

"What's up with your eyebrows dude? They're, like, huge!"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my eyebrows!"

"Come on dude." He gets in front of me and walks backwards so he's facing me. He points at my eyebrows. "They are _huge_ dude! Why?"

I walk past him. "That's just how they are you twit!"

"It was just a question!" he yells after me. I ignore him.

Luckily, I'm not staying far from the meeting, so I can walk back to the hotel. I walk back, enjoying the fact that in a few minutes I'll be in a comfortable chair in my hotel room with my book and a cup of tea. Before long, I hear running and America's voice. I ignore him and continue walking. However, I freeze in fear when I notice a truck coming right for me.

**America POV**

"Britain! Move dude!" I sprint at him and push him out of the way, just to be hit myself. I'm airborne for a bit before forcefully meeting the ground and rolling onto my back.

I hear sirens and people's voices. I can hardly see anything. I see someone's outline above me.

"America? America!" I feel someone lift my head and shoulders up. That just makes me dizzy. The last thing I see before passing out is a pair of worried, tear-filled emerald eyes looking at me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hear a faint beeping to my right. It's the first thing I've heard in a while. I can't see anything, but I realize my eyes are still closed. I try to open them, but it takes me a few tried before they open.

My vision is all blurry. Someone had taken removed my glasses. From what I can make out, I figure I'm in a hospital. What happened? The only thing I remember after the meeting is a pair of emerald eyes looking at me.

The door opens and I look over to my left. I see the blurry outlines of two figures.

"You're awake!" one of them says, with a British accent, and comes over to me. "Are you all right? I was so worried about you." He leans over me so I can see him better. His eyes…they're the same.

"B-British d-dude?" My voice sounds weak from the lack of use, and dry.

"Yes. Are you Ok?" he asks again.

"I dunno. Wh-wha happened?"

He's silent for a moment, before carefully saying, "You saved my life. You took the hit yourself. I thought I would lose you again, but for good this time. I was terrified." His voice grows quiet as he ends.

Everything starts slowly coming back to me. A truck coming for England. Pushing him out of the way. The pain as the truck hits me and more as I connect with the ground.

"America?" He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I wince a bit. "I'm sorry. You were just staring off and wouldn't respond to anything for a minute. The nurse said this may happen before she left to get a doctor. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Are _you_ Ok?" I need to make sure the person I saved is all right. He chuckles a bit, but it sounds a bit forced.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, thanks to you."

I smile at him. "That's what heroes do."

"Oh, shut up." he says, smiling. He messes up my hair a bit, his hand staying on my head a bit longer than necessary.

Two people come in, a doctor and a nurse I assume, since I can only see their blurry outlines, and the usher England out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Britain POV**

It's been an hour at least since America woke up, and I haven't been able to see him since I left. I want to see him again so badly, but I sit and wait.

It had been a few days since the accident, and I haven't left the hospital since I got here. It had been terrible. I had nightmares every time I tried to sleep. I couldn't get the images out of my head. When I had finally been allowed to see him, I was strong, but when I was the last one left, I cried. I thought I would never see his sky blue eyes again.

"Mr. Kirkland?" A nurse taps my shoulder. .I hadn't realized I was dozing off, but she has my full attention now.

"Yes?" I want to know if I can see him, if he's all right, but I am a gentleman, and I do not bomb her with questions. I'll see what she says first.

"You can go see him now, but he may fall asleep soon."

"Alright. Thank you." I quickly get up and go to the room America's in. He's lying down, looking blankely ahead. He may have zoned out again. I go and sit down next to him.

After a minute, he blinks and jerks a bit as he comes back to reality. He looks over at me and smiles a bit.

"Hey. When'd you get here?" he softly asks.

"I just got here. How are you feeling?"

"Kinda tired. Other than that, fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dude, positive." He yawns a bit.

"Sleep if you're tired. You need the rest."

"No dude, I'm fine, really."

I sigh. Why can't he just listen? "All right. Please, just don't push yourself. Sleep when you have to, Ok?"

He nods. " 'Kay. Uh, Britain, how long have I been out?"

"Just a few days." I quietly tell him.

"A few days." he mumbles to himself. I nod. He readdresses his attention to me. "Sorry I made you worry for so long. Must have been hell for you."

I slowly nod. I've always had a soft spot for the American, but I think it's been growing into something more over the past few years. But, it's not like I would let him know that.

"It's all right. It wasn't your fault." I don't tell him that I feel responsible for this; he doesn't need to be mad at me, and I don't want his sympathy if he's not mad.

"Did you stay here the whole time?" he cautiously asks after a minute.

"Here at the hospital, yes."

"You could have gone home. You didn't have to stay." He closes his eyes, probably asleep already. He had been trying to stay awake, but sleep won.

I quietly whisper, "I needed to make sure my hero was alright." I gently kiss his cheek, and I think I see him smile, causing me to blush a bit.

" 'My hero.' " he softly whispers, repeating my words. "I know you won't admit it, but I…" He falls asleep, really this time, before he finishes his sentence. I stay with him, gently holding his hand until I fall asleep next to him.

* * *

_A/N sorry for the short chapter, the next one'll be longer_


	3. Chapter 3

**America POV**

Other countries came to visit the next day. A few came while I was sleeping, but they stayed for a while after I woke up. Britain stayed with me the whole time, only leaving when he had to.

A week passes, and Britain's driving me home. He insisted, since I was 'likely to lose consciousness at any given time for a few minutes.'

"America?" Britain asks.

"Yeah dude?"

"Do you remember when I called you my hero?" I don't have to look at him to tell he's blushing. I smile widely.

"Yup."

"What were you going to say? You never finished your sentence."

"Uh, I-I don't remember." It's not like I was gonna tell him what I was gonna say. I turn my head so I can look out the window, and hide my small blush.

"You sure? 'I know you won't admit it, but I…'" He waits for me to finish my sentence. He remembered it word for word though.

"I dunno. Thought escaped me." I easily lie.

He sighs. "Alright." He sounds a bit disappointed.

"It's not my fault I don't remember." I say a bit defensively.

"I know."

After a few minutes, we get to the hotel he's staying at (since the meeting was in Spain, so we're all there), and he brings me up to his room to stay with him until he's positive I'll be safe on my own.

I turn the TV and sit down to watch it. I flip through the channels before stopping on something that catches my interest. Britain orders some food then sits next to me.

"What are you watching?" he asks after a minute.

"Not really sure. It's in Spanish."

"That's obvious."

"I think that guy's the bad guy." I tell him, pointing to the TV as the guy comes on. We watch the show for a while before Britain leaves to go pick up the food. I take the time he's gone to go take a shower. It's nicer than taking one at the hospital.

A few minutes later I'm sitting on the bed, which I realize is the only one, in shorts putting new bandages on my leg. I finish and get up to get a bandage for a small gash on my forehead, but Britain's in the doorway, staring at me with his mouth open a bit. I notice he has the food, so everything else becomes an afterthought.

I go up to him, grab some food, and mutter "thanks" before sitting at the small table in the room and start tearing into the food. When I finish, I notice Britain's still looking at me, and he hasn't moved.

I walk up to him and poke his forehead. "Move." He doesn't move after a few minutes of that, so I lightly whack his head with the cast on my left arm. That seems to work.

"W-wanker!" he says, glaring at me and going to the table to eat his food. I smile and get a bandage over the small gash. I go back into the room and hear Britain muttering something under his breath. I throw a pillow at him and he whips around at me. "What?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"…Eating. What else would I be doing?"

"Mutterin'." I plop down onto the bed, but I wince as I land on my back. I had completely forgotten about the cuts there. I sit up and look over at Britain. "Iggy?" There's a slight whine in my voice.

"What? And I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Could you bandage up my back? I can't reach."

"Your back." His voice is softened. I nod. "Sure." He goes to get some bandages and sits behind me on the bed. He gently puts bandages over my wounds. After a minute or so, he starts shaking a bit.

"You OK dude?"

"I-I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I-I'm sure America."

"Dude?" I look behind me and Britain has some tears in his eyes. "You all right?"

Out of nowhere, he grabs me in a hug. "Wh-what do you think g-git?"

"What's the matter? Are you drunk?" That's the only time I've seen him break down like this.

"No, why the bloody hell would I be drunk? I just hate seeing you hurt like this. It's terrible. There was so much blood. I thought you were gone." I give him a one-armed hug. He continues his talking. "Don't leave me again. Please don't. I-I-I l-love you." He gently squeezes me.

"I won't leave you. 'Cuz I'm your hero…and I love you too." I softly kiss the top of his head. He lightly blushes, then kisses me. I return his soft kiss until his fingers press onto a cut he hadn't bandaged. I break our gentle kiss, wincing a bit.

"What's the matter?" he asks. "Did I do something?"

"No. Uh, you didn't finish bandaging my back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sits behind me and continues to bandage my back. After a minute or so he finishes.

"Thanks man."'

"You're welcome." He gets up and gets the remote, changing the channel to some movie. He goes to change out of his suit.

When he's gone, time seems to slow, and I feel…like I'm…floating, in a way. I see black, then blood. It covers my vision; I can't hear, feel, or see anything but blood. I can faintly taste and smell it. "I-Iggy? I-Iggy?" From what I can hear of my voice, it sounds muffled and weak, unlike a minute ago.

When my vision clears and the blood is finally gone, I see Britain looking at me. He had changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt. I was leaning against some soft pillows.

"Are you OK? You zoned out again." he asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine dude."

"OK." He takes my hand and leans back into my chest. We watch the movie, but he falls asleep about halfway through. I start to reach over for the remote, but Britain holds my hand tighter. I smile at him and softly kiss the top of his head again before I fall asleep a few minutes later, holding his hand while he rests against my chest.


End file.
